1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a master for producing a stamper.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2005-166105 discloses a master for projection-recess pattern transfer in which projections are formed on a substrate made of a single material.
However, when a nickel electroforming layer formed on the master is removed from the master, the nickel electroforming layer tends to adhere to an underlying layer of the master too closely, resulting in low demoldability.